FFX : The End
by Warai Kareha
Summary: L'état d'esprit de Tidus à la fin du jeu...


Auteur : Kareha Kimitsu

Note : Les persos sont pas à moi ( c'est peut-être un peu dommage pour moi, mais pas pour eux... / )

J'espère avoir quelques review, même si c'est pour dire que cette ff est nulle

Sur ce bonne lecture

_  
----------_

_Listen to my story_

_This is maybe… our last chance._

Final Fantasy X

-------------------------------------------

† The End †

Nous y sommes.

Là, devant nous, se trouve un homme. Il nous fait dos. Je dois l'approcher. Mais je ne peux pas. Quelque chose m'en empêche. Et je sens l'énervement poindre en moi, et se peindre sur mon visage.

Je jette un bref coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Mes compagnons sont là, immobiles, attendant sûrement que j'ouvre la marche.

Vous croyez que j'en ai envie ? Pourquoi moi ? Après tout, l'élue c'est Yuna, pas moi ! C'est son périple, pas le mien ! Je ne suis que son gardien !

…

… Non, pardonne moi Yuna, je délire. C'est mon histoire. Mais je suis si nerveux, … et perdu.

Le combat qui va se dérouler ici, c'est le mien. L'adversaire, c'est le mien ; c'est mon père.

Oui, ce père disparut qui à causer la mort de ma mère. Ce père que je déteste tant. Ce père qui était le gardien de Braska, comme moi avec l'actuel invokeur. Ce père qui est devenu l'ultime chimère, qui s'est sacrifié pour la félicité. Ce père que j'ai certainement admiré. Mon père. Mon ennemi à présent.

Je fais un pas.

Il s'agit d'une histoire bien dur au dénouement incertain.

Un autre.

Non, un e chose est sûr… Moi, je vais bientôt…

Est-ce mon cœur qui bat ainsi ? Ce bruit qui me harcèle est-ce moi qui le produit ? Qui le décide …? Où est-ce eux…

Je serre mes poings. Et là, j'attend une voix, sa voix. Celle que je n'ai plus entendue pendant si longtemps.

- T'es retard, Auron.

Et voilà, tu veux encore faire la morale à quelqu'un, toi ?

- Je sais…

Et voilà qu'il se retourne. Il me regarde, me fait un signe de main et…

- Salut.

Je crois que j'ai laissé échapper un rire nerveux et peut-être réprobateur.

Lui aussi, il rit, mais presque de façon moqueuse.

_De qui se moque-t-il ?_

- T'as grandi, mais t'es toujours aussi maigre !

_De moi ?_

- Tu manges bien, au moins ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Il veut se soucier de moi ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux pas ! Que puis-je lui dire de toute façon ? De se taire ? Que je le hais ? Non, ce serait beaucoup trop facile.

- T'as bien grandi…

_Ou de lui ?_

J'ai la tête baissée. Je ne sais même plus si j'ai les yeux ouvert ou non. Je ne vois rien.

- Ouais… Mais t'es toujours plus balèze que moi.

J'ai parlé. D'une voix plate. Presque sans émotions, à part peut-être… le reproche ? Mais qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre…

Il rit faiblement.

- C'est normal. Je suis Sin.

_Un péché… Un pécheur…_

_De quel crime es-tu accusé ?_

_De quel pêcher t'accuse-ton ? _

- Ça me fait pas rire.

Moi qui suis d'habitude si énergique, si enjoué…

Il rit encore. Pourquoi son rire est-il si faible comparé à avant ?

- Bon ben… Tu sais, je…

Il semble gêné.

Mais annonce, résigné :

- Finissons-en.

Dans son geste, qui symbolise la bataille, quelque chose cloche.

- Papa ?

_Il y a des choses dures à prononcer…_

_Même si on les affirme toujours…_

- Quoi ?

_Pourquoi ?_

- I hate you.

Ma voix… ! Je la voulais autoritaire et pleine de haine, mais… On peut sentir mes sanglots retenus dans cette voix ! Pourquoi ?

J'ai tant envie de pleurer. Mais je dois retenir mes larmes. Je ne dois pas pleurer devant cet homme. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas ! Même si plus rien ne compte à cet instant.

_Je me sens si vide…_

Pourquoi les choses se déroulent elles ainsi ?

Et toi pourquoi ris-tu ?

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je sais, je sais…

Tu sais ? Alors pourquoi ?

J'en peux plus. Je dois retenir mes larmes.

Je resserre mes poings.

- Tu sais ce qu'y te reste à faire ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Mais finalement je relève la tête.

- Ouais !

Mon ton est celui de la fatigue, mais au moins je ne pleure pas… Et je peux le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, j'entends presque plus l'Hymne…

C'est vrai que tu l'adorais. Tu le chantais. D'ailleurs tu chantais plutôt mal.

Et moi aussi, je me souviens l'avoir fredonné. Ouais, et on peut dire que tu m'as refiler ton défaut : j'ai une voix atroce quand je chante !

Cet hymne est si reposant…

Je crois que j'aimerais m'endormir dessus pour ne pas voir l'instant où mon existence s'évaporera dans la réalité…

- Je vais pas tarder à devenir Sin, jusqu'au plus profond de moi…

Je suis content que tu sois arrivé à temps.

J'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus le regarder.

- Juste un truc…

Quand ça aura commencé, je serai plus moi-même.

Je ne pourrai pas retenir mes coups.

Désolé…

Qu'il se taise, bon dieu, mais qu'il arrête ça !

- C'est bon, maintenant !

Finissons-en ! D'accord !

C'est trop, c'est assez, que l'on se batte et qu'on en parle plus !

J'ai trop mal à présent, il faut que ça s'arrête…

- T'as raison…

Il croise les bras… Et après je ne sais pas trop je crois qu'il marche.

_Elle se rapproche…_

- Bon ben… c'est parti !

Il se tourne vers nous, et une lumière se forme.

Mes amis sont tous prit d'un mouvement de surprise.

Il recule.

_Cette fin que je ne veux pas voir…_

Non…

Recule…

Non.

Et va bientôt tomber.

_Pourquoi se voile-t-on la face ?_

NON !

_On s'en rend compte… _

Je veux le retenir. Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe. C'est mon…

J'entends Yuna lâcher un son de surprise au moment où je m'élance vers Jecht.

Je ne peux que courir. Étrangement j'ai l'impression de voir l'éternité défiler. Je n'entends plus rien…

Il est trop tard.

Alors que je suis proche et que je tends ma main vers lui. Il tombe déjà, me regardant.

Qu'elle est cette lueur qui brille dans ses prunelles ?

_Quand il est trop tard._

Je garde la pose. Essoufflé et au bord des larmes, je garde la main tendu vers ce qui est maintenant le néant.

Je sers les dents.

Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher…

_Je n'ai pas pu sauver tout le monde._

_Même mon père que je hais…_

Une lueur s'est rapprochée. Elle s'est faufilée parmi les ruines et a ravivé tant de lumière.

J'entends un grand bruit, et relève brusquement la tête. Et là, j'évite de justesse, une immense main enflammée.

Tout tremble.

Il sort. Le nouveau Sin. Devant nous…

A-t-il perdu tout sentiment ? Que ressent-il ? A-t-il conscience de m'avoir en face de lui ? Je dois lui parler.

Yuna et Auron se mettent à mes côtés, et je sors mon épée. L'un va se battre contre son ami, l'une contre le gardien de son père et moi contre mon père, ma seule famille.

Malgré des objectifs différents, il y en a un qui perdure pour nous tous. Détruire Sin, détruire le faux dieu, et apporter la paix.

Notre souhait, c'est l'éternité.

…

_L'éternité…_

J'ai toujours voulu te mettre une dérouillée mon vieux, mais là…

Plus le temps d'y réfléchir, le combat va être lancé, je le lis dans tes yeux.

Et j'ai envie de te provoquer…

- Je te promets que ce sera rapide !

Fais voir ce que t'as dans le ventre, papa !

Le combat… est engagé.

- Je te vaincrais !

Tiens, pourquoi ai-je une étrange impression ?

Nous ne pouvons que l'attaquer.

- Tu m'auras pas cette fois !

Que de souvenir…

Tous… N'intervenez pas…

_Qu'on me laisse juste un peu de temps…_

Il est blessé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais son aspect se modifie. Derrière lui, quelque chose s'enflamme.

Mais le voilà qui sort une épée de lui.

Il va attaquer.

Plus rien.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Tout ce que je vois, c'est que le combat s'achève.

Il tombe, son épée se plante dans le sol.

Moi je lâche la mienne.

Un truc sort de lui. C'est Yu Yevon. Cette espèce d'ordure. Tout est de sa faute !

Une profonde tristesse emplis tous mes sens.

Jecht apparaît, là. Le monde semble ne plus tourner.

Mais il tombe… Auron se tourne et je m'élance pour rattraper son ami avant qu'il n'heurte le sol.

Je l'aide à s'allonger.

Il va bientôt…

Mes yeux, ils me piquent…

Et lui, il me regarde. Je sais qu'il va me faire une remarque sarcastique.

- Tu vas pleurer, j'en suis sûr. Tu pleures tout le temps. Tu vois, tu pleures !

Sa voix est si moqueuse.

Je sens quelque chose de chaud me chatouiller la joue.

C'est une larme. Suivit par un flot de ses semblables.

Je pleure, je ne peux pas me retenir.

- Je te déteste, papa…

Dis-je la voix secouait par les sanglots, les larmes ruisselantes et tenant mon père dans mes bras…

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je pleure. Je pleure celui qui va mourir. Celui que j'affirme détester alors qu'en fait c'est faux !

Je me relève.

- Garde ça pour plus tard…

Il me regarde. Je sèche mes larmes, et attends un instant que ma gorge se libère des sanglots.

- Ouais, on a encore un truc à faire, pas vrai ?

Il se redresse.

- Exact, t'as tout compris. T'es bien mon fils après tout.

Il a dû mal à parler, ça se sent.

Tout ça ne va durer que moins d'une minute.

Je dois lui dire…

- Tu sais, pour la première fois, je suis fier… de t'avoir comme père.

Il me regarde. Et rit.

Ça l'a touché.

Et moi pauvre abruti je me suis voilé la face depuis le début. Comment détester son propre père ? C'est pas possible… J'en suis pas capable…

- Sire Jecht… Je voudrais…

C'est Yuna. Mais l'intéressé secoue la tête.

- Non Yuna ! On a pas le temps !

C'est vrai, on a encore beaucoup à faire.

Le véritable pêcheur se ramène vers nous.

- Dégage-toi !

J'ai hurlé et produit un mouvement brusque.

Mais cette enflure je ne lui pardonnerais jamais !

- Yuna ! Tu sais ce que tu dois faire !

Les chimères !

Papa, je sais que tu t'empresses de finir. On sait que tu n'as plus le temps.

Ma gorge se resserre. Mais je ne pleurerais plus.

- Nous sommes prêts !

Qui a parlé ?

Cette voix… Je me retourne.

C'est le gamin. Ce priant qui m'a appris que je…

Non, pas maintenant !

- Invoque-les !

C'est fini.

Papa, c'est ton dernier souhait, ta dernière volonté, tes dernières paroles…

- Invoque-nous !

Je ne regarde même plus le gamin. Tous ce que je vois c'est que mon père a utilisé tout ce qui lui restait de force et qu'il s'écroule.

Je ne parviens pas à bouger. Alors que je détournais le regard vers lui, j'ai vu qu'il voulait attraper quelque chose, mais quoi ? Sa main était tendue vers moi.

Papa…

Et voilà… Il disparaît. A présent, les furolucioles se libèrent dans leurs lamentations.

Elles chantent et s'estompent. Yuna…va encore danser…

Nous restons silencieux…

Et finalement j'entends Yuna.

- D'accord !

Nous nous tournons vers le responsable de cette folie.

J'ai l'impression qu'il nous nargue dans sa frayeur.

- Il approche !

Lulu.

Le dieu de pacotille se précipite sur l'épée que tenait Sin et une sorte d'explosion se produit…

Flou, tout est flou…

J'ai mal à la tête, vais-je pouvoir me lever ?

Où sommes-nous ? Ça ressemble à l'épée de Sin… Je vois Yu Yevon aller et revenir.

Et Yuna. Elle est debout. Elle nous fait dos.

Papa…

Je me lève, mais commence à tituber. Je crispe mes mains sur ma tête.

Cette douleur est atroce !

Je crois que j'ai perdu l'usage de mes sens l'espace d'un faible instant.

En rouvrant les yeux, je vois Yuna, se tourner vers nous.

- Yuna !

Elle me regarde et acquiesce.

Il est temps.

Nous allons souffrir encore.

Elle va devoir anéantir ce qu'elle chérissait. Ses chimères, alliées et amies.

Mais notre décision est prise.

Nous ne reculerons pas.

Même si pour elle, il faut blesser ses efforts et partenaires, même si pour moi il faut que je disparaisse.

Nous l'avons décidé depuis longtemps.

Le parasite tourne, guette ses nouveaux réceptacles.

Devant nous, Yuna va se mutiler. Elle va invoquer ses chimères et une par une ces dernières seront possédées, et détruites…

_Bientôt…_

Les Magus.

Anabella.

- C'est l'heure des adieux…

Samanta.

- Ne pleurez pas…

Maria.

- Finissons-en…

Et dans une chanson colorée de lamentations, elles disparaissent…

Yuna souffre.

_Bientôt, moi aussi, je…_

Yojimbo.

- Tuez-moi !

Et dans une chanson colorée de lamentations, il disparaît…

Yuna souffre.

_Par ma faute, elle souffrira encore…_

Bahamut.

- Accordez-moi le repos éternel…

_Ton repos signifiera le mien…_

_Dois-je tant vouloir ?_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je préfère te remercier…_

Et dans une chanson colorée de lamentations, il disparaît…

Yuna souffre.

_Priant rêveur, moi je…_

Shiva.

- Tuez-moi.

Et dans une chanson colorée de lamentations, elle disparaît…

Yuna… Pourquoi devont nous souffrir ?

…_ne souhaite pas m'endormir._

Ixion.

- Mettez fin à tout ceci…

Et dans une chanson colorée de lamentations, il disparaît…

_Je vais…_

Yuna… Pourquoi ne devons-nous pas pleurer et hurler notre douleur ?

Ifrit.

- Ne retenez pas vos coups…

Et dans une chanson colorée de lamentations, il disparaît…

Tout ça détruit une partie de toi… Yuna…

_Je voudrais rester près de toi…_

Anima.

Mère de Seymour, dont le portrait à brûler…

- Je saurai expier…

…_pour que tu n'es pas à pleurer…_

Et dans une chanson colorée de lamentations, elle disparaît…

Courageuse petite Yuna… Comment retiens-tu tes larmes ?

Et…

Valefort.

Celui avec qui le voyage à commencer pour Yuna. Celui qui lui a offert sa destinée. Celui qui l'a sauvée.

Mon dieu… Dieu. Justement, on doit aller lui faire sa fête à celui-là. Mais d'abord, pas le choix, on doit passer par tout ça.

- Tuez-moi…

Et dans une chanson colorée de lamentations, il disparaît…

Yuna a exaucé son souhait,

En se faisant offense…

Ils ont trouvé le repos, nous la douleur, moi la peur.

Yuna, je te sens si fatigué…

…

…

Moi aussi je suis fatigué…

_J'angoisse._

Pour moi, c'est la…

_Ô rêveurs ! Je ne veux pas m'endormir…_

Il arrive. Il apparaît sous sa vraie forme…

Sur lui, on peut voir cet écoeurant symbole de mensonges.

Il sait que plus rien ne peut le protéger.

Il va devoir se battre.

Nous aussi.

Moi aussi…

C'est l'heure.

Oui. Mon estomac se noue, je voudrais pleurer, crier que je ne suis pas d'accord, mais ça ne sert à rien…

Je soupire. Et prend mon courage à deux mains, en espérant que ma voix sera celle que j'espère…

- Écoutez-moi !

Ils se retournent. Je ne peux plus reculer…

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on se bat tous ensemble ! Ok ?

Ils ne comprennent pas.

C'est normal.

_J'ai mal…_

Wakka se retourne soudainement, et me dévisage presque…

- Hein ?

Sacré Wakka, tu ne changeras pas.

Tu es comme ça depuis le début.

Je m'avance.

Yuna se trouve entre Lulu et Wakka. Je suis devant elle.

- Comment vous expliquer…

En leur disant, j'ai l'impression d'exprimer un ressentiment, si je peux le nommé ainsi, envers les priants.

_Je ne suis pas d'accord._

_M'as-t-on demandé mon avis ?_

Je les regarde tous, et avoue enfin…

- Quand on aura tué Yu Yevon, je disparaîtrai !

Je l'ai dit… Ce que je redoutais, je leur ai dit.

Mais il est trop tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Lulu. Impatiente, et sacrée grande sœur. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de Yuna…

Yuna…

Je la fixe.

Elle me regarde, désemparée, accablée.

Elle vient de se mutiler, et moi voilà ce que je lui annonce…

Je voudrais tant la réconforter, mais il sera plus dur de partir…

Je ne dois pas pleurer.

_Yuna, je…_

Il est trop tard.

J'ai été stupide.

_Je ne veux pas…_

Je dois en finir.

J'avance, passant en tête.

Je saisis mon épée.

Je dois en finir.

Je ne peux pas me retourner, je dois me contenir et ne pas laisser la tristesse me manipuler.

- Je vous dis adieu !

- Pas maintenant !

J'ai faillit sourire.

Merci Rikku. Tu m'as aidé au tout début.

Petite et énergique Rikku, toi aussi tu me manques déjà.

_Est-ce que je ressentirais comme maintenant ?_

C'est fini.

Je ne peux pas vous regarder.

- Je sais que c'est égoïste…

_Je ne les pas choisi cette fin là !_

- Mais c'est mon histoire !

Nous y sommes.

Il s'agit du combat final. Nous devons nous concentrer sur cet acte si nous voulons réussir.

Je frappe.

_Mais c'est moi qui ressens la douleur._

_Est-ce parce que c'est la fin ? _

_Ou bien est-ce réel …?_

_Non, depuis le début, je n'étais pas réel…_

Les autres attaquent, mais je crois que j'y vois flou…

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi tout cela._

Le coup final.

Je ne vois pas ce qui se passe. Mais je sais que nous avons gagné.

_ C'est - _

_la - _

_ fin - …_

Ce monde va vivre sans chimère.

Ce monde va devoir vivre de façon nouvelle.

Le mensonge d'une religion disparaît avec ses guerres.

Le repos est mérité et sera éternel.

_Mais moi je n'en veux pas !_

Est-ce que les gens vont être heureux ?

C'est vrai que se ne sera pas facile, mais ils y arriveront.

Je veux leur faire confiance…

Yuna. Tu danses.

Je te vois encore danser.

Je voulais que tu puisses vivre sans obligation.

Que tu n'ais plus à danser pour les morts…

Aujourd'hui… Maintenant, c'est la dernière fois.

J'aurais voulu te voir rire dans la félicité éternelle, mais je dois bientôt partir.

Je t'aime Yuna, mais je ne peux te le dire. Pas maintenant, tu ne dois pas souffrir alors que je vais m'estomper…

Chaque secondes deviennent pesantes.

D'un instant à l'autre, je vais vous quitter…

Je les regarde.

Auron, tu n'as pas toujours été tendre, mais tu as été un bon allié… et ami.

Khimari, pour la causette, c'est pas tout à fait ça, mais ça te rend plutôt classe.

Auron.

Toi aussi, ton heure est venue.

Yuna s'arrête. Elle est surprise.

Et elle perd encore… un être cher ?

- Continue…

- Mais…

Forte que tu es Yuna. Tu ne pleures pas… Malgré ton mal. Tu n'as jamais pleuré, alors que tu devais te sacrifier pour le monde. Aucune hésitation. Juste une. Une seule ! Alors que moi je ne veux pas disparaître… Je suis faible ne trouves-tu pas ? Toi qui a le plus souffert, tu es restée forte.

- Ne t'en fais pas…

Il s'avance et nous regarde tous.

Je soutiens son regard.

Il s'arrête devant moi.

Je crois que j'ai voulu être arrogant…

- Ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure.

Il continue d'avancer vers la fille de son défunt ami Braska, puis sortant son épée, se place devant, au centre d'un cercle.

Même dans cet instant, il sait garder la classe…

Comme si c'était le moment tiens…

- Le monde vous appartient, maintenant.

Et les nuées arc-en-ciel se dispersent de nouveaux…

Beaucoup on périt.

Beaucoup vont sourire.

Nous avons souffert. Mais pas en vain.

Mais maintenant…

_Je ne veux pas partir, comprenez-moi !_

Ça me rappelle devant le lac…

Nous sommes sur le vaisseau de Cid.

Pardon Cid, mais je fais souffrir ta famille…

Yuna…

Tu danses.

Les chimères, comme en adieu, tournent autour du vaisseau.

…et se volatilisent.

Elles sont libres…

Sin est mort.

Il explose en furolucioles

Le monde va être heureux.

Et ceux qui le méritent vont pouvoir se reposer…

Je souris.

Je suis triste…

J'ai une drôle de sensation.

Je regarde ma main.

Ça y est.

Cette fois, c'est vraiment fini.

Je crois que j'ai envie de hurler. Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment envie ?

Tant de question. Est-ce que c'est moi qui disparais ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui choisissais ?

_La tristesse n'a pas disparut…_

_Alors que je deviens transparent…_

Yuna me regarde.

Elle secoue la tête et serre ses poings.

- Non…

Wakka, t'as l'air bête, ne me regarde pas comme ça…

- Yuna…

Je dois y aller.

Elle ne veut pas. Moi non plus.

Je n'ai pas choisi d'être un rêve ! Je voulais rester et vivre dans la félicité que nous avions apportée.

Être avec toi Yuna…

_Est-ce égoïste ?_

Elle secoue la tête, serrant plus fortement ses poings.

Yuna …!

_De vouloir vivre ?_

Je bouge ma main, et commence à faire un pas.

- Désolé de pas t'avoir amené à Zanarkand…

_Auprès de ceux qu'on aime ?_

Je regarde Wakka, et Yuna.

J'avale ma salive. Je ne sais plus rien…

- Goodbye !

J'avance vers le bord du vaisseau avec empressement. Je dois vite partir ! Mais pour aller où…

_Je dois m'en aller avant qu'ils me voient me dissiper comme un rêve…!_

- On va te revoir, hein ?

Rikku, je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès, mais tais-toi…

J'avance, sans me retourner.

Le temps s'est-il arrêté ?

D'un coup, j'entends quelqu'un courir.

- Yuna !

Kimarhi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe derrière moi ?

Yuna !…

Je ne peux pas retenir mon geste.

Je me retourne.

Yuna cours vers moi.

Je ne dois pas, mais je tends mes bras pour la serrer contre mon cœur.

Elle est proche.

Nous refermons nos bras… dans le vide.

Emportée par son élan, j'entends Yuna tomber.

Je ne parviens plus à bouger.

Un son de surprise, presque un sanglot ou une lamentation inaudible m'échappe.

Le bouleversement est trop grand.

Je n'existe déjà plus ?

Ai-je existé ?

Pourquoi tout ça, pourquoi ?

Moi-même je deviens furolucioles.

Nos amis n'en reviennent pas. Ils ont poussés une exclamation de surprise.

Tu m'étonnes, à leur place j'aurais sûrement fait pareil.

Voir un ami comme ça…

C'est un instant proche d'une décennie qui se déroule alors que je regarde le ciel, retenant des larmes.

Des larmes qui n'existent peut-être plus…

_Suis-je encore capable de pleurer ?_

Il semble que Yuna se relève.

Dos à dos, nous faisons silence.

_Non ! Moi je ne veux pas disparaître !_

_Je veux vivre ! S'il vous plait !_

Je vais disparaître, ne laissant aucune trace de mon passage. Seulement dans les cœurs, comme un souvenir. La signature indélébile d'un rêve…

_OUBLIEZ MOI !_

_Ne souffrez pas pour l'irréel ! _

_Je ne devais être qu'un mauvais rêve !_

_Je vous en supplie…_

Ce sont mes pensées qui hurlent mes larmes.

_Je voulais simplement resté…_

- I love you.

Je me retourne d'un coup.

Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Ces mots que je ne pouvait lui dire, sont-ce bien les mêmes ?

Sont-ce bien ceux qu'elle vient de prononcer ?

Oui.

Yuna, je t'aime, tu m'aimes.

Notre amour est sincère.

Je voudrais te répondre, mais je ne peux plus parler.

Est-ce parce que je n'existe déjà plus ?

Ou parce que ma voix sera sanglots ?

Yuna…

_Pourquoi ne puis-je rester ?_

Je m'approche.

Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'enlace celle que j'aime.

Je l'enlace fermant les yeux.

Il m'a semblait la sentir se détendre.

Mais pourtant, je la traverse.

Est-ce qu'elle sent ce contact ?

Et moi ?

_Je le sais, et c'est normal._

Je passe à travers elle, et m'arrête un faible instant.

Nos yeux reflètent nos larmes.

Mais j'ai un très faible sourire en les retenant, les yeux levaient vers le ciel.

_Mais, j'aurais souhaité rester._

_Je le souhaite toujours._

_Je le souhaiterais pour l'éternité._

Je cours, sinon je vais me retourner.

_Je suis désolé._

Et finalement, je saute.

_Pour vous les amis, …_

Je ne suis plus qu'un rêve qui s'envole…

_Et pour vous, rêveurs, qui voulaient vous reposer._

Là, je vois Braska, Auron, et…

_Mais vouloir vivre n'est pas un crime._

…mon père.

_J'en suis convaincu._

Ce sera mon dernier souvenir ?

Est-ce que je me souviendrais ?

Où vais-je aller ? Dans l'au-delà ?

Vais-je disparaître ?

Ai-je peur ? Bien sûr, et c'est normal.

…

Je crois comprendre cette lueur dans le regard de mon père lorsqu'il est tombé…

Je lui frappe dans la main.

C'était du bonheur…

_FIN._

Si en rêve est une aventure de notre vie, alors je le sais, je reviendrais vers ceux qui m'aime… J'attendrais, les yeux fermés pour ne pas vous oublier.

J'ai cru … -

…Entendre… -

… siffler ?

Never Forget Them


End file.
